User talk:Felix Omni/archive10
Remember Old topics may be copy+pasted back here if I archived them too soon, and only you can prevent forest fires. 23:34, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :second or something. Cress Arvein 00:02, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::Wrong, no one can prevent forest fires if you start them in enough places at the same time.--Łô√ë îğáturkey 01:17, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::God can tbh 07:49, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Stormcaller can tbvh (T/ ) 08:02, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Extinguish Kk? 15:50, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm using Orison of Healing on Redwood! (T/ ) 17:05, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Redwood? --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:23, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::No, only Chuck Norris can stop forest firesUr Just Jealous §§§§§§§ 21:44, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Could you help me with this: http://www.gwx2.co.nr/ as I found there: http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Entropy/Archive_26#Hypothetically. I can't seem to get it running. Do I need to have 2 GW files at different locations or something? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 11:03, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Guru has good information. Remember to Copy n Paste the .exe, overwriting the second carpet's .exe after every update before running the program. --Alf's Hitman 11:33, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::Mine doesn't work unless I also overwrite the .dat file every time (in fact, that's what I'm doing right now). Hrm. (T/ ) 11:42, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::I followed the instructions on Guru, but it still wont work. I've got version 4.1, but I get a 4.0 error. And every time I open the GWx2 program I get an error too. perhaps because this is an windows 2000 pc? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:48, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Eh, dunno. I'd say you ask in the Guru page. --Alf's Hitman 06:15, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I'd have to agree with Alf's Hitman... I'm not nearly familiar enough with the application to troubleshoot, I haven't even used it in like two months. Best to bring it up on guru. 17:28, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Mind helping me with this? Hey Felix, Would ya mind helping me with this? Kinda wanted to start my User Page, But dunno how to format it >,< Do ya know how I can get a format like Jedi Rogue's? (http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:JediRogue) Sorry for bothering you =[ LostShadow 05:06, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :JediRogue doesn't mind if you steal copy her layout as long as you give her credit somewhere. (T/ ) 05:07, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::JediRogue is a comp sci graduate student and I am but a lowly undergrad majoring in history... most of her code is way over my head. The best way to do it is just to take tiny pieces, see what they do, and then put them together- that's how I built my page, although it's rather less sleek and stylish than hers. You could also ask her directly for assistance; she would probably be happy to help. Alternatively, Warwick and Dr ishmael are both very good at wiki code and could give you a hand. 05:10, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, your page is kinda tired. Damn you Felix. :::Mendel is also good at wikicode. I'm also good at messing around with stuff (by which I mean, I like to steal others' work and modify it so it looks like I want). (T/ ) 05:14, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::: Alright guys, Thanks. I'll try doing what you do Entropy :)) Gonna try piecing together some stuff now... Mmhm... LostShadow 05:16, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Wow, Didn't think it'd be this hard >.< Tried making the tablets... lots harder than it looks :S Well, If anybody has some tips, Just leave a comment on my talk page. LostShadow 05:28, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::If you know html/css, you may find the tag useful. If not, just taking a quick look through the w3schools tutorials could be really helpful as many elements of wikicode are pretty similar. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 09:27, 27 November 2008 (UTC) hentai -> porn From WP: :Hentai (変態 or へんたい, Hentai?) listen (help·info) is a Japanese word that, in the West, is used when referring to sexually explicit or pornographic comics and animation, particularly Japanese anime, manga and computer games (see Japanese pornography). In Japan it can be used to mean "metamorphosis" or "abnormality". The word "hentai" has a negative connotation to the Japanese and is commonly used to mean "sexually perverted". Like and such as. (before I forget) --Shadowcrest 01:43, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Conservative slander. 01:59, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::Wikipedia is liberal, remember? (T/ ) 02:00, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Not liberal enough, it seems. 02:02, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Does taking liberty with someone make you a liberal? (T/ ) 02:04, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Only if you're in the library. 02:04, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Christmas Templates Thanks for making them, they look really nice. Can you make me a user box for premed students? Tenetke 19:31, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I could do that. 20:25, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, it looks great I appreciate it a ton. Tenetke 21:26, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Pvp Was Slot I can has steal name? (T/ ) 00:36, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :I never actually had that character name, sorry. 00:37, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::But...but...http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Undelete/Image:Character-Pvp_Was_Slot.jpg ! D: (T/ ) 00:42, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::You should buy a character slot for your pvp character. Cress Arvein 04:29, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I did, but it's not listed because I simply wouldn't be able to stand an asymmetric character template design. 09:13, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Wintersday Userbox You created the Wintersday Userbox right? Is there any way that you can create A Very Grentchie Wintersday userbox with maybe the same catagorie like the normal Wintersday Userbox? I mean you got to admit the Grentch rule :P -- ' † The Falling One© ' 16:15, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I think I can do that. 20:07, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::And I can put it into the other userbox template with a switch when it's done. --◄mendel► 20:14, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::: ty both :D Hope I'm not to much trouble :P -- ' † The Falling One© ' 11:26, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::: does it. See also Template:User Wintersday. --◄mendel► 01:18, 9 December 2008 (UTC) The purple color for links is almost invisible on the green background, but yay for customizable userboxes. (T/ ) 03:07, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Too bad it's blue and not purple. 03:15, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::Purple = visited. >.> —Dr Ishmael 03:32, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::So don't visit it. Problem solved. 03:54, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I can't unvisit a page, you decadent slug. (T/ ) 03:58, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes you can, just delete the browser history and cookies.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 05:25, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::YEAH! Tx both of you xD it rocks! MUHAHAHA watch out wiki cause Grenth is coming to town!-- ' † The Falling One© ''' 7SSXcWhCL0w&hl=en&fs=1|Made by: **The Falling One**07:36, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Bold text will make the links easier to read in purple color, without having to dictate another color. RoseOfKali 18:20, 9 December 2008 (UTC) osht~! Mendel made a ToS reference. This must be immortalized for all time with a userbox. (T/ ) 10:51, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Not just "a" reference, note the section title. :-P --◄mendel► 11:43, 10 December 2008 (UTC) . I heard that you did FoW and you wanted me to come etc. I had you ignored on IRC so I didn't see the invitation >.> Sorry. I would have come. (T/ ) 08:38, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :It's okay. You're definitely coming next time though. My friend Huw finally came back to Guild Wars after his paypal account was suspended because he spent over $1000 (US) on Perfect World's cash shop, and the first thing he did was to buy us a new vent server. 21:59, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, been meaning to mention: I'm never trusting you again, Felix. :P "Wanna come clear FoW with us? It'll only take an hour." >.> Right... I should've known better. Ah well, it was a lot of fun, even if it was extremely chaotic at times. —Dr Ishmael 22:05, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::Well see, normally the perma-sin solos 6 of the quests, including Burning Forest, which took us the longest. Steel has never done the whole thing though, and Rask didn't want to perma, so we did it the long way. Normally it would be much faster. 22:11, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Ahhhh... Still, I'd prefer starting earlier in the future - unlike you high school/college kids, I actually need to sleep regularly. —Dr Ishmael 22:29, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I'll get on Vent to try your shiny new server. :o (T/ ) 01:38, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oooh, /pickme :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:36, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Reason for posting the link between Bull's Strike and Enraged Smash "To start, we thought it would be fun to add an Elite version of Bull's Strike. Enraged Smash was ineffective, lacked versatility, and encouraged players not use the other skills on their bar. It seemed like a great candidate to switch over to this functionality. " That was the only reason I added the note. Probably should not have pointed out all the differences, but I thought it was relevant considering the skill guys wanted it to be an elite version of it. Thanks for editing it for me though, your choice if we should add a note that it is supposed to be an elite version of Bull's or not. Tenetke Mekko 10:45, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :That really seems to me to go without saying. 21:22, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Raffle In case you miss the IRC message, I want my money back, since I'm not participating. (T/ ) 01:03, 19 December 2008 (UTC) New monitor! This one. Going to pick it up in a few hours. 21:31, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Thanx for the help, I forgot (arrow = external linkie) -->Suicidal Tendencie 20:03, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Signature You don't truly plan to keep it like that, do you? D: It makes me think of horrible free MMORPGS from Korea (which shall not be named!) when I see it. :C (T/ ) 10:18, 8 January 2009 (UTC)